Awake & Broken
by Starynight667
Summary: Now awake after his year long coma Stuart meets Murdoc. slowly getting to know him they create the band Gorillaz! Thier band is being put together but does Stuart or later known as 2D have feelings for his best mate? rated M for later events. please read and review
1. Awake

Awake & Broken

Man it's been dark for a while. Why does my other eye hurt? Why am I on the ground? My face hurts… I push myself off the ground, it takes a while before my eyes adjust to the light. There's something dripping from my face, i-is that blood? I rub my fingers across my face it stings and red all over. What the fuck happened? I look up at car that's just a few meters away, it has a broken windshield. The driver seems frighten. I walk over to him.

"Um… 'Ello. Are you alright? Is there something wrong with me?" I ask him and for some reason he seems familiar. Raven black hair, olive skin, awkwardly shaped nose and in one eye a red iris. Who is this guy?

"You're bleeding…" Still in shock that's all he said… Wait! His voice it's so familiar, the roughness… Murdoc?"

"Muds?..." He looks at me with wide eyes "I don't feel so good…" That's all what happed before it became dark again

Okay so let me recap on what happened. A year ago or something I was working at my uncle's shop and apparently Murdoc tried to rob the place by driving his car into the shop, while doing so he hit me in the face with his car. Witch caused an 8-ball fracture? Something with my eye filling up with blood. I was also knocked into a coma. Anyway Murdoc was charged with robbery and attempted man slaughter. He was sentenced to community service to take care of me for 'a long time' as he would say it. Then yesterday Murdoc flung me through the windshield of his car, and I face planted the ground so hard witched caused my other eye to fill with blood. He took me to the hospital and they called my mum and dad. When they arrived dad nearly killed Murdoc, Mum burst into tears when she saw my eyes and all the scratches on my face. Well my eyes turned so black because of the blood it looks like I don't have any eye's at all! After the nurse got them to leave they didn't even notice Murdoc was still here. Heck I didn't even notice till now!

Fuck I'm crying now, and he's just staring at me. God he can be creepy.

"I'm a fucking monster." I sigh to myself "A no eyed freak"

He walks over to me and takes ahold of chin between his forefinger and his thumb examining me face.

"No…" He ponders for a moment "Beautiful" he let's go of my chin and goes off to get his chair he pulls it up next to my bed.

"Stuart, right?" he questions sitting down looking at my face again.

"Yeah… I was in a coma for a year and you took care of me... shouldn't you know my name by now?" I answer sarcastically. He acts as if he doesn't notice the remark.

"You never said much so I wouldn't know" he shrugs "I barley even remember what happed happened most of the time you live with me." He leans back kicking his feet up.

"Murdoc, right?" I question

"The one and only Murdoc, Faust, Niccals" He smirks. Cocky bastard. Why the hell am I so pissed?

"Mind if I ask what's up with your hair? Ya know why it's blue? Cause it's not d" I don't even know why where doing this? He's knowing me for a year didn't he get this information?

"Didn't my mum tell you?"

"No…" he looks off into space "she was to mad at me to even give an answer"

"Well… I was climbing a tree when I was little and fell on my head, cracked my skull in two, after they fixed me up my hair fell out and grew back blue one day. And from time to time it gets darker or lighter" I shrug

"Interesting" he says more to himself than me.

"That's also why and how I got migraines. Speaking of witch do you have my pain killers?" my face hurts and apparently I was 'given' some meds but they didn't help.

"Umm... yeah." He digs in his pocket and withdraws the orange bottle.

"Thanks" I take two out and pop them into my mouth.

"Get some rest mate I'll be by tomorrow." He stands up to leave

"Umm... Alright" I look up at him "see ya?"

And he leaves and I fall asleep this time willing to see the darkness

Sorry for the short chapter. I really wanna know what you guys think so please do tell I know that Paula is supposed to already be his girlfriend but that comes later don't worry about that now kiddy's. And if you're wondering where the next chapter of my other fan fics is it was on my other laptop and that one dyed with little to no hope for repairs :P ~stary


	2. The next Hell hole

On to the next hell hole

"Face-ache…" hmm that's nice to wake up to. "Face-ache! Wake up"

"Go away Murdoc." I mumble turning over in the hospital bed. Than the warm cozy blanket that was in bed with me is ripped off letting the cold air attacks my body. It's quite to quite… I barley know this guy and I don't even trust him! I should probably open my eyes.

…

*sploosh*

I don't normally get angry only severely pissed. But this is just a bit too far. Just a bit.

"SODDENING HELL!" I yell at the man in front of me with an empty glass of water. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He rolls his eyes. Water drips down from my hair on to my hospital clothing.

"Get dressed we're leaving this hell hole. You've got 15 minutes I'll be waiting in the car park in a black car." He turns to leave.

"Where are we going?" I question he turns ever so slightly scanning me with his eyes he smirks

"Another hell hole, Dullard." He says and walks off though the open door.

There's a dresser in the corner of the room I walk over to it and on it is some clothes. I guess he brought some for me. I peal the wet clothes of my body then dry myself with the blanket Murdoc robbed me of not too long ago and put on the jumper he brought, it's black and a bit too big. A pair of skinny jeans and socks. At the door lay my navy blue convers just how I remember them, just a bit faded. I slip them on and walk to the bathroom. It's not too big, toilet, shower, and a large mirror with a sink underneath it. I look at myself taking in my new look.

Paler than I was, no eye's, spikey blue hair till my shoulders. Bandages on my face. I should get a haircut. Walking out of the bathroom I take in my soundings. Bed against the wall, chair next to it where Murdoc was sitting in and white walls not much else. I see my pills in the bed I quickly grab them and stuff them into my pocket. No use in staying here I guess. I turn to the door and leave.

I finally found the exit. Well it found me, I got lost and Murdoc found me because I was "taking too long." He lead me out of the hospital to the car park, I walk with him to the car. He enters the rusty old thing, I enter on the other side, after he starts it up we leave. I guess I'll try to talk to him…

"So…" I start, he just grunts in response. I try again "Where are we going?"

He looks at me for a moment then his eyes shift back to the road. "My flat, it's about an hour's drive" he replies.

"Why? You don't have to take care of me any longer do you?" I question looking over at him, he seems a bit irritated by it. Did I say something wrong?

"Actually I do, still have to look out for you or some shit." He rubs his forehead. I've been meaning to ask him about his nose.

"What happened to your nose?" I slightly cock my head to the side.

"I got punched in the face a lot, okay?" He says annoyed, "2 Dents, you mind not asking so many questions?"

"2 dents?" I question the new nick name.

"Yeah, 'Cause you have two dents in your head ya know?" he shrugs.

I'll be quite now. Seeing as talking only gets me nick names, I cross my arms and lean against the window letting my eye's close again. Why am I so tired? I've had my eyes closed for a year. Before I know it I'm being awoken by one of Murdoc's nick names.

"Are you asleep face ache?" he jabs my chest. My eye's flutter open

"Ouch" I whine

"I was wondering why it was so quite." He smirks "we're here" he opens the door and leaves the car, I get out as well, to face an old brick building, I guess this is where he lives. Four floor building. I follow him inside, he starts climbing the stairs, and I trail behind him. He goes until the third floor and goes through a door I follow close behind him. Though the door was a dim lit hallway, he stops in front of a door with a broken lock. I want to question if he's been robbed of something, I hold my tong.

Once inside I see what he meant with hell hole… The place is covered in beer bottles, music sheet paper. A few knives in the wall, candles on the floor. The only part of the flat that was in some way clean was a little corner that had a Casio key board my favorite kind, and acoustic guitar against the wall and a red V-bass lying on the floor. I guess he likes music, otherwise he wouldn't have robbed a music shop or have all of this laying around. As I'm taking in my surroundings Murdoc disappears to the kitchen and reappears with bottle of rum in hand. I turn to look at him.

"You like music?"

Sorry for not posting in a while with the other fanfics I'm waiting to see if I can get them off my other laptop ( that broke ) so I can post a new fan fic (coming soon) And update on the other one ;) just wait and see


End file.
